Short
by Yagitarou Arisa
Summary: Memangnya kenapa kalau pendek? Untuk #ShortIsJustice yang deadlinenya udah dari kapan habisnya.


Rana tidak pernah mengerti kenapa perasaan bencinya kepada seorang Aria begitu besar. Segala kelemahan Rana adalah kelebihan Aria. Aria begitu sempurna. Aria dan sinarnya yang mengkilau membuat Rana kesilauan. Rana begitu iri karena tinggi badan Aria yang semampai, cantik dan molek wajah Aria, pintarnya gadis yang terpaut setahun dengan Rana itu.

Satu-satunya kelemahan Aria, mungkin kesehatannya yang begitu lemah. Entah apa, tapi ini adalah kali keempat Rana menghabiskan waktu liburannya sendirian di rumah. Semua gara-gara Aria. Aria tiba-tiba sakit seminggu sebelum liburan dimulai dan terpaksa orang tua mereka melarikan Aria ke Tokyo. Uh, bukan tiba-tiba juga, sih. Sakitnya Aria kali ini bukan mendadak seperti yang sudah-sudah.

Rana menghela napas kalau mengingat kembali betapa panik kedua orangtuanya melihat Aria yang kembali sesak napas untuk kali kesepuluh dalam satu bulan belakangan. Rana juga harus ingat bagaimana api amarah kedua orang tuanya saat melihat Rana yang berdiri dengan emosi masih meluap-luap dan tangan terkepal.

Sebenarnya, Rana memang tidak keberatan ditinggal sendiri di rumah dan ditugaskan untuk menjaga rumah secara tidak langsung seperti ini. Tapi, diperlakukan seperti ini terus membuat Rana gerah tahu!

"DIAM, PENDEK!"

Terngiang di benak Rana, pertengkarannya sebulan yang lalu dengan Aria. Pertengkaran yang membuat Rana kelepasan memukul Aria hingga membuat gadis itu sesak napas-menyebabkan Rana menghabiskan waktu liburnya dengan sepi yang mencekam.

"ARRGGHH, BODOH! BODOH! BODOH!"

Rana baru saja hendak melayangkan tinju ke bantal sofa di sebelahnya saat ketukan di pintu depan tiba-tiba menginterupsinya.

Ketukan itu terus berlanjut dan tambah kencang saat Rana berjalan dengan langkah menghentak menuju pintu depan.

"Siapa, sih?!" Rana mengomel sebelum membuka pintu. Rana membuka pintu, bersiap melayangkan omelan yang sudah tersusun apik di kepalanya. Namun, saat wajah Hio menyambut visinya, Rana terpaksa batal menyumpah-nyumpah.

"Hai, Rana." Rana terkejut.

"Hio? Sendiri aja ke sini?"

"Yap!" Hio lalu berdiri di hadapan Rana. Telapak tangannya yang besar mendarat di pucuk kepala Rana, mengacak rambut Rana nakal. "Dua tahun nggak ketemu, kok masih pendek aja, sih?"

"MATI KAMU!"

BUAGH!

* * *

 **A Vocaloid Fanfiction**

" **Pendek"**

 **Untuk #ShortIsJustice**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Yohio mengerang kesakitan. Pemuda sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau gadis bertubuh kecil seperti Rana bisa punya tinju semenyakitkan ini. Hio melirik Rana yang berjalan di sebelahnya, mendapati gadis itu mendengus untuk kesekian kalinya meski baru berjalan beberapa menit saja.

"Kita mau ke mana, sih?!" Rana bertanya, nadanya tinggi, dan wajahnya kentara sekali kalau ia sedang kesal pangkat sejuta.

"Ya ampun, Ran, memangnya kenapa kalau kamu jalan-jalan sedikit?" Hio menjawab, masih mengelus-elus perutnya. "Kita ke minimarket lalu ke taman dan makan es krim di sana. Bagaimana? Setuju, tidak?"

"Kau yang bayar?" Rana pun mendongak, supaya ia bisa melihat lurus ke sepasang biji mata Hio yang sewarna batu rubi itu, meski akhirnya harus terpejam karena kesilauan.

"Tidak punya uang, memang?"

"Uang dari mana?" Rana berkata sinis. "Nyaris satu bulan aku cuma di rumah, ngabisin isi kulkas sebisanya sementara orang tuaku dan Aria membuat kehidupan baru di Tokyo yang menyenangkan tanpa aku. Sudah jelas, dong, aku tidak punya uang,"

"Kau benci... Aria?"

Rana mendengus keras-keras.

"Rana..."

"Rana..."

Kini bola mata Rana yang giliran berotasi saking jengahnya.

"Aku jelaskan pun kamu tidak akan mengerti, Hio. Jadi, kurasa aku tak perlu menjelaskan perasaanku soal Aria kepadamu,"

"Kau boleh cerita, kok,"

"Dan kau akan membela Aria seperti yang lainnya." Rana mengepalkan tangan dengan geram. "Memangnya.. aku bisa apa? Memangnya kau bakal mengerti?" Air muka Rana berubah sedih.

"Kau tidak mau cerita, bagaimana aku bisa mengerti?"

"Kamu bukan siapa-siapa. Atas dasar apa aku harus cerita padamu?"

"Aku sepupumu. Aku keluargamu dan sepertinya aku boleh tahu masalahmu,"

"Tch!"

Wajah Rana tertekuk dalam-dalam. Kentara sekali kalau saat ini dia sangat-sangat kesal.

"Jadi, tidak mau cerita?" tanya Yohio lagi. Yohio pun berdeham, berinsiatif untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan dan mengubah _mood_ gadis berkepang dua di sebelahnya dengan melontarkan sedikit kebohongan. "Kau tahu, Paman dan Bibi khawatir dengan keadaanmu,"

"..."

Yohio menunggu respon Rana yang diam saja. Jangan-jangan tebakannya tidak betul.

"Jangan bercanda." Rana tersenyum remeh. "Mereka bahkan tidak ada meneleponku, kenapa kau tahu ayah dan ibuku khawatir padaku?"

"..."

Rana tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya.

"Eh, kenapa berhenti? Ayo minimarket tinggal sepuluh meter lagi," kata Yohio, tangannya pelan menarik pergelangan tangan Rana. Namun, Rana cepat menepis tangannya. "Rana..."

Detik itu juga, Yohio sengaja berjongkok, melihat gadis bertubuh mungil itu yang sedang menunduk itu, melihat matanya yang bergetar dan berkaca-kaca.

"Memangnya aku siapa?! Aku cuma bocah kelas dua SMA yang pendek dan berotak kosong yang hanya tahu menghabiskan nasi dan uang punya orang tua!" Rana membentak. "Hampir sebelas tahun aku sekolah dan tak pernah barang satu kali pun aku menorehkan prestasi atau apapun itu untuk membanggakan orang tuaku!"

"Rana..."

"AKU PENDEK! AKU TIDAK SEPERTI KAMU! AKU TIDAK SEPERTI ARIA BAHKAN KEDUA ORANGTUAKU!"

"..."

".. Aku bukan siapa-siapa, Yohio. Aku tidak pantas bersanding dengan kalian semua. Mungkin Aria benar; aku bukan bagian dari kalian. Aku pendek dan kalian semua.. tinggi,"

"Aria bilang sesuatu padamu?"

Seharusnya Yohio tidak perlu bertanya. Melihat Rana menggigit bibirnya dan tangannya yang mengepal hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih, Yohio seharusnya tahu kalau jawabannya adalah iya.

"Masalahmu cuma gara-gara tinggi badan? Kamu krisis identitas cuma gara-gara tinggi badan?" Yohio lalu tergelak. Rana otomatis naik pitam.

APANYA YANG LUCU COBA?!

Yohio menghampiri Rana, berdiri di depan gadis itu dengan senyum mengembang di wajah. Rana memandang Yohio sebal. Ingin sekali rasanya Rana meninju kuat-kuat muka Yohio sekarang.

"Kau tahu, tinggi badan bukan segalanya," kata Yohio dengan nada serius dengan unsur sedikit menghibur. Besar harapannya membuat Rana yang dulu sangat ceria kembali tersenyum dan tertawa. "Kau mungkin bukan pemilik gen yang beruntung. Mungkin Paman dan Bibi tinggi karena gennya yang heterozigot dan gara-gara itu kau kebagian gen homozigot resesif yang membuat kau uhukpendekuhuk,"

Kini alis Rana bertaut. Yohio barusan ngomong apa coba? Homozigot, resesif, heterozigot? Dia bicara soal hereditas di saat-saat begini? Dasar sok.

"Kau sedang unjuk gigi soal kejeniusanmu, ya?" sindir Rana. Mentang-mentang mantan peserta olimpiade biologi, tambah Rana dalam hati.

"Bukan begitu." Yohio tersenyum. "Bukan soal tinggi badan atau apa kau dinilai orang,"

"Kau mau bilang sesuatu seperti, 'jangan nilai buku dari sampulnya?" Rana menebak, nadanya datar. Untuk sesaat, Rana melihat sepasang mata Yohio dan menyadari kenapa Yohio rela meracau tentang ini semua.

"Kau mau menyenangkan aku, ya?"

Skat mat. Yohio cengengesan seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang berhiaskan helai-helai pirang itu dengan kikuk. Rana memutar bolanya dan bersidekap.

"Kau berusaha menghiburku, 'kan?"

"Apa sangat kelihatan, ya?"

Rana tersenyum tipis. "Usahamu payah," Rana pun terkekeh. "Kenapa tidak langsung _to the point_ saja kau mau menghiburku?"

"Aku sudah mengajakmu makan es krim. Apa masih kurang _to the point_?"

"Kalau saja Aria sepertimu," Rana berucap, matanya menerawang seolah menembus langit yang cerah.

"Kau tidak boleh bilang begitu,"

"Kau lebih bisa menghargai aku ketimbang Aria,"

"Aria hanya belum menemukan cara yang tepat untuk memperlakukanmu yang, uhuk, EMOSIAN, uhuk. Coba saja kau lebih kalem, pasti imut, deh. Seandainya kau baik dan tahu caranya bertingkah manis, ditambah tubuhmu yang kecil ini, pasti sudah banyak lolikon yang memburumu, hahaha!"

"Apa kau bilang?!"

BUAGH!

"CEPAT BELIKAN AKU ES KRIM, HIOOOO!"

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **Yagi's Note:**

 **AKU MINTA MAAF SEBESAR-BESARNYA BUAT PANITIA SHORTISJUSTICE YANG UDAH KUPHPIN BERBULAN-BULAN... MAAFIN AKU LAMA NGUMPUL /sungkem**


End file.
